Problem: Rewrite ${\dfrac{6^{11}}{6^{6}}}$ in the form ${6^n}$.
Answer: ${ \dfrac{6^{11}}{6^{6}} = 6^{11-6}} $ ${ \hphantom{\dfrac{6^{11}}{6^{6}}} = 6^{5}} $